minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben: A Minecraft Story Part 1
Ben: A Minecraft Story Part 1 was the first issue in the Ben: A Minecraft Story series. Characters Ben Austin Spiders Blacksmith Villager Cartographer Villager Summary Ben, a skilled Minecraft player, will go on an adventure to win a PvP match, and he will do whatever he can to win the PvP match, and today is just the beginning of his adventure... Story A player named Ben joins a PvP match. Ben: I should collect some resources for this PvP match. Ben punches a few trees and collects some wood. Then he crafts wooden planks, and then make a crafting table and makes a pickaxe, axe, and sword. He goes underground and starts mining. He comes back up to the surface and makes stone tools. He goes underground again and mines some iron ore and gravel. He goes to the surface and makes a flint and steel and shears. He shears a few sheep, and kills some cows. He crafts a furnace, places it down, and makes his house. He crafts a set of leather armor and a bed and goes to sleep. He wakes up and kills some spiders, then makes a bow. Then he sees a player with a full set of iron armor and tools. Ben: A player! Ben gets his bow ready... ... and shoots his the player! Austin: ARGGHH! Austin: DID YOU DO THAT?!?! Ben: Maybe. Austin and Ben's swords clash together. Austin: You will regret this... WHEN YOU ARE DEAD! Ben: That's never gonna happen to me. Austin: Stone tools and leather armor? What kind of noob are you? Austin steals Ben's sword. Ben: You STUPID! Austin makes a hole in the ground and fills it with lava, and throws Ben's sword in it. Ben: HEY!!!! Ben lights Austin's arm on fire with his flint and steel. Austin: Ahhhhh! Austin spills water and puts his arm in it. Ben lights him on fire again. Then, he swings his pickaxe at him. Austin: ARRRRGGH!!! Austin: Please spare me! Ben swings his pickaxe at him again and Austin dies. Ben: Thank you for the iron armor and tools! Ben: A tall building. That must be his base. Ben enters the building and finds an anvil, chest, enchanting table, and brewing stand. He looks in the chest, and finds pork chops, lapis, emeralds, and an enchanted book. The book's enchantment was Sharpness II. Ben walks to the anvil. Ben: Lemme enchant this sword. Ben puts in the sword and book in the anvil. Ben: WOW! Ben: I also see a village outside. He walks to the village. He finds a blacksmith. Blacksmith: You want an enchanted book with Projectile Protection III? On sale for only 16 emeralds! Ben: Sure. Ben: Here's the emeralds. Blacksmith: Here's your book. Ben: Thank you. Ben walks around the village. He sees a tower, church, farms, and houses. He finds a cartographer. Ben: Hello Mr. Librarian. Cartographer: I'm a cartographer, not a librarian. You want an map to a Woodland Mansion? Only 13 emeralds! Ben: Here's 13 emeralds. Cartographer: Here you go! Ben: Thanks. Ben walks to an anvil. He enchants his leggings with Projectile Protection. Ben: Now... Ben: Woodland Mansion... here I come! Next Category:Stories Category:Ben: A Minecraft Story Series Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles